


please live strong

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics



Series: Magicverse 2.0 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Magicverse, Next Gen, Next Generation, fanchild, fankid, lovechild, shipchild, shipkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics
Summary: U-u-u, u-u-u, but perhaps I'll be a bit lonely,U-o-on, u-o-on Please, live strongDaiya takes care of his newly-adopted daughter. Set in myMagicversesetting.THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT/KUDOS/SHARE/BOOKMARK IF YOU ENJOYED READING THIS, OR EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T! I NEED FEEDBACK TO IMPROVE AND BE INSPIRED TO KEEP CREATING <3
Relationships: Oowada Daiya/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Oowada Daiya/Yukizome Chisa
Series: Magicverse 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	please live strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmic_Gh0st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Gh0st/gifts).



> Nise Oowada belongs to my friend [Cosmic_Gh0st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Gh0st/pseuds/Cosmic_Gh0st)  
> Yuki, Aki, and Arata Oowada belong to me  
> The Magicverse setting also belongs to me and you can read more about it through this link here

Even after all the years he's been out of the gang life and off the streets "officially", Daiya Oowada's sense of danger never rests, even when he closes his eyes.

When he hears the terrified scream of a child ring out through his house, he's instantly on edge, waking up, pushing himself up off of the mattress expertly, maneuvering himself out of bed, grabbing the cane resting by the nightstand, and standing up. Immediately, pain stabs like a knife through his spine -- he's been in physical therapy for many years now, but the pain will likely always be there in some way, shape, or form -- and he winces, but tightens his jaw instead of making any sound.

The sound wakes Chisa too, and she lifts her head, looking at Daiya with worry in her big green eyes. Her nightshirt slips down her shoulder a little, and she adjusts it quickly, her fingers remaining curled in the fabric as she asks, "Daiya, what's --"

"Don't worry 'bout it," he says quickly. "I got it, babe." Another shrill cry rings out, but this time Daiya is able to realize from the sound of it that there's no tangible danger. "It's Nise."

At his words, Chisa's eyes soften, and she rests her head back down on the pillow. He does have a good point there; Nise does better when Daiya comes to comfort her. It's not that she doesn't love Chisa, but their newly adopted daughter clings to Daiya as though her life depends on it. It's really not surprising that she does: after all, the little magic-born child was mainly neglected by her primary mother, Hiyoko Saionji, for the short period of time she was in her care. Now that the three year old is with Daiya and Chisa, it's like a whole new world for her, one that she isn't used to having just yet.

So it results in this happening more often than not some nights.

Leaning heavily on his cane for support, Daiya hobbles his way from his bedroom to the room down the hall, where his oldest son, Yuki, and the twins -- Aki and Arata, his and Chisa's biological children (who are no more or less loved than Nise) -- as well as Nise herself are sleeping.

Well. Where they _were_ sleeping. Aki and Arata are still asleep, as Daiya notices them first when he walks in through the door since their bed is right next to the door. Nise's is a little further back, but already Daiya can see the writhing and twisting mass underneath the blankets, signifying that the little girl is in distress.

As he gets closer, he can see that she's trembling, her tiny body wracked with nightmares. Daiya's heart clenches up, almost painfully, as he looks over in her direction, crouching down beside her bed.

She reminds him of Mondo when he was little, remembering how much he used to cry when he was little, right after their mother had died when he was only eight. The only real difference is that Nise is younger, and Daiya is even older now, more experienced than he had been when Mondo suffered those horrible night terrors as a child. Nise doesn't thrash around as violently as Mondo used to, luckily, so Daiya puts his hand out and rests it on her side.

"Hey, Nise, sweetie, it's okay," Daiya says softly, his voice in a low coo. Almost immediately, she flings her tiny hands out and grabs Daiya's, squeezing and holding on with all of her strength, as if she fears he'll slip away. "It's okay, I'm here, okay? Daddy's here. You're gonna be okay."

Her bright eyes spring open, filled with tears, looking up at her father as she hiccups. Daiya gathers her into his arms without much thought or grace, her little body tangled in with the sheets of her bed in his arms. He helps slowly to disentangle her as he speaks, softly and slowly, so as not to frighten her any further. He doesn't know what the nightmare was about, after all, and the last thing he wants is for her to start crying again. Everything's been so hard on her already.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" Daiya asks, patting her back once he's managed to get the covers off of her. "What happened? Didja have another bad dream?"

Nise nods against his shoulder, rubbing at her eyes with her little fists. "Mhm," is all she manages to say for the time being. She's always been a very quiet child to begin with, not much one to make demands or be loud -- but where she lacks in that, Aki certainly makes up for it, being around the same age as Nise but much more demanding and bold -- but when she's faced with the remnants of her earlier trauma, she becomes even more secluded and closed off. Sometimes, Daiya isn't entirely sure what to do, and then it hits him:

_She's a lot like Yuki, isn't she?_

A pang of regret twinges in his heart when he thinks of the two of them, who are now just as close as he and Mondo had been when they were little, despite Yuki being six years older. They've faced similar traumas, being neglected and whatnot throughout their lives by someone who ought to have been caring for them. It's not right, Daiya thinks bitterly to himself, that he was unable to help two of his own children from being traumatized much like he was when he was so young.

All that said, he's here now, just as he told Nise. And he doesn't plan on letting either of them get hurt ever again.

"Well," Daiya finally says after all of his thoughts have run their course through his head. "Daddy's here to chase those nightmares away now, okay?" He reaches out to wipe some stray tears off of Nise's cheeks. "You wanna talk about it?"

Nise seems to think for a moment, resting her head against Daiya's chest as she shifts her position a little. "... you went away," she finally says quietly. "I was all 'lone. No you, n' no Mommy, or Papa."

"Papa" here, of course, referring to Daiya's other partner, Yasuhiro Hagakure, who was sleeping elsewhere in the house, but was definitely there; Yasuhiro had a wife, Chihiro Fujisaki, too, though Yasuhiro wasn't with Chisa, and neither of them were with Chihiro, either. The house got a little chaotic with its setup at times, but none of the children were ever under the impression that any one of their parents loved them less than the others.

"Well. I'm right here, ain't I?" Daiya asks, lifting Nise up a little bit so he can look at her more evenly. She looks up at him almost shyly and nods, reaching out to touch his face, as if to confirm that he's really there and not a ghost, or a figment of her imagination. "So 's okay. You don't gotta worry."

"Daddy?" Nise whispers after a few moments of him holding her there. He shifts to hold her closer against his chest, and she cuddles up to him with little prompting. "Can you sing me the wolf song?"

Daiya thinks for a moment, though he knows exactly what his answer will be as he smiles down at Nise. He settles down in the rocking chair next to Nise's bed, tucked away in the corner. "The one from _Wolf Children_ , right?"

Nise nods against his chest, her eyes blinking slowly, showing that she's still very much tired. "Yeah. 'cause that one's my favorite."

"Yep, okay. I can do that for ya'." Daiya leans down a little to kiss Nise's head, then leans back against the back of the rocking chair, letting Nise rest against him. He takes a moment, and then sings:

" _Madaminu anata aemasu you ni,_

_Onaka wo sasuri itsumo negatta..._ "

Already, Nise's eyes start to close, and her tense body is starting to relax: already a great difference from when Daiya first walked in and found her. She's trying to stay awake long enough to listen to the whole song, but it's obvious that she'll be asleep before long.

" _Fu-u-u fu-u-u donna kao shiteru ka na,_

_Fu-u-u fu-u-u donna koe wo shiteru no..._ "

As he continues to sing, Nise relaxes further, until she finally falls asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily, showing that at least, for the moment, she isn't having any nightmares. Daiya reaches over, grabs the blanket from Nise's bed and pulls it over the two of them.

" _Futatsu no michi no dochiraka erabi haruka kanata mitsumeru manazashi..._

_Shite agerareru koto mou nanimonai no kashira..._ "

He holds her a little closer when she shifts and yawns in her sleep, stroking her hair absentmindedly with one hand. He can feel himself starting to get tired, too, but carries on, if only for himself.

" _Itsuka anata ga tabidatsu toki wa,_

_Kitto waratte miokutte ageru..._ "

Daiya can only hope -- no, he can work towards it, too -- that he'll be the father Nise deserves in her life.

He tilts his head down towards her again, saying softly, "You never gotta worry 'bout losin' me," to the sleeping toddler, before continuing with the end of the song:

" _U-u-u u-u-u demo chotto samishii ka na..._ "

_He'll see her off with a smile every time, even if it means she's getting further away from him. Because no matter what, the two of them will never be apart for long._

_Her first day of elementary school, Nise cries while Daiya comforts her, reassuring her that he'll be there to pick her up at the end of the day._

_On her first day of Hope's Peak, Daiya pats Chisa and Yasuhiro both on the back as they cry, watching Nise stroll through the gates after exclaiming with a huff and roll of her eyes that she "doesn't need them ruining her reputation", going to meet up with a few of her friends who had also made it in with her that year._

_And, as much as he tries not to, as hard as he tries to stay strong for his daughter's sake, it's Daiya who cries on Nise's first day of college, comforted by her with a gentle hug before she has to board the train that will take her two hours away. Though, she may as well be going across the planet the way Daiya reacts to it._

" _U-o-on u-o-on onegai shikkari ikite..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> **LYRICAL TRANSLATIONS**
> 
> The song is called "Okaasan no Uta", or "Mother's Song", and is from the movie Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki. The first four lines mentioned translated to English are:
> 
> _'May I meet you soon, my yet unseen child,'  
>  I always wished as I stroked my belly  
> Fu-u-u fu-u-u I wonder how your face looks like?  
> Fu-u-u fu-u-u I wonder how your voice sounds like?_
> 
> There's a lot more in-between it, but I decided to include those first lines and the last lines only to emphasize the importance of beginnings and "endings", so the next lines are actually the last ones in the song:
> 
> _No matter which of the two roads you choose,  
>  I would probably no longer be able to gaze at you from afar  
> Someday, when you set out on your journey,  
> I'm sure I will see you off with a smile_
> 
> _U-u-u, u-u-u, but perhaps I'll be a bit lonely  
>  U-o-on, u-o-on Please, live strong_
> 
> **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT/KUDOS/SHARE/BOOKMARK IF YOU ENJOYED READING THIS, OR EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T! I NEED FEEDBACK TO IMPROVE AND BE INSPIRED TO KEEP CREATING <3**


End file.
